


found

by fagsymbiote



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, this scene is forever in my head thanks mcelroys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 00:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14008449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fagsymbiote/pseuds/fagsymbiote
Summary: Lup had been completely alone for god knows how long. She was found by just the right people eventually, but not in any circumstances she'd imagined.





	found

**Author's Note:**

> everything i write nowadays is taz and im not mad about it tbh

Lup heard footsteps approaching her--or rather, approaching her body. She sighed heavily and slumped against the fabric behind her. Sometimes she really wished she was less powerful. Maybe then she could've stayed unconscious. She was sure it had been years by this point, _years_ of isolation trapped inside her own staff.

She wondered if they were here to get the Gauntlet, and then laughed. Of course they were. That was the only reason anyone would come. Taako, Barry, the others--none of them knew where she was, none of them even had the means to. Sometimes she wondered if they were still looking. If it had been as long as she suspected, it would make sense for them to give up. The footsteps got closer, and then she heard speaking between the people, and she felt her ears perk up. 

It sounded just like them, just like her family. 

She looked up, eyes wide, and almost sobbed at the sight in front of her. Magnus, Merle, and Taako were all there--they were there, they hadn't given up on her. She jumped to her feet and _screamed,_ begging them to hear her, to see her, to free her. They looked at her body and walked towards it, and she cried out in relief. She listened to them speak, listened to them discussing the sight in front of them, and she stilled.

They hadn't recognized her, why hadn't they recognized her? They'd all seen her staff before, they all knew what the IPRE’s uniforms looked like, why didn't they know it was her?

She took a deep breath, steeling herself. Someone had made them forget, it was the only thing that made sense. Someone had used Fisher against them, someone on their team.

That was fine. She was fine. She just had to hope Taako took the staff. She knew one of them would break it eventually--she loved them, but they were idiots, the staff would break eventually--and then she would be free. After that, she could figure out what happened, and how to get their memories back.

She saw Merle reach for the staff and she shook her head.

“That won’t do,” she muttered, and focused all her energy into pushing him away. He went flying across the room, and she blinked. She hadn't meant to use quite that much force, but it worked. 

It worked. She still had some control, she could still cast magic, even if it was more exhausting than magic had ever been when she was outside the staff. The boys all jumped in shock at the blast that sent Merle backwards, and she groaned aloud. Knowing Taako and his knack for self preservation, that may have been just enough that he wouldn't try to approach the staff.

She saw him hesitate, and she deflated, leaning heavily against the wall beside her. A moment later though, he started walking determinedly toward the staff and grabbed the handle, and she knew him well enough to see that he was bracing himself. She used most of her remaining energy trying to signal to him that she wanted him to take it, that she was welcoming him to. He nodded in satisfaction and picked the staff up, grinning smugly at Merle.

She sobbed in relief, sinking back to the floor. Her brother was here. He was here and he had her and she could protect him, even if he didn't remember it was her right now. In time, he would, and they would be okay again. 

She hoped he remembered soon. She missed him--missed all of them, but especially him--more than she ever thought it was possible to miss someone. She just wanted her brother back.

**Author's Note:**

> lmk what you think in the comments!!


End file.
